User talk:Gary Oakkk
Hey Trainer Micah i just wanted to let you know inappropriate behavior isn't allowed on Discussion post's so you notice man, Kind regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 07:19, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Energy X (talk) 12:55, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Re:Forgot Password Problem. I am just going to make an unofficial reply to this. You can maybe , but before you do that, try to see if the email message was in your spam or junk folder. PokémonGamer 13:34, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :I also assume you're already logged into the account, but you need to obtain what your password was. PokémonGamer 13:42, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Give this a try ^ And let me know Harsh, I'll help out since Energy X's off line at the moment that or i'll ask someone to land a hand. On Cc Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:38, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Reply Try using , by emailing the Staff about that. Energy ''X'' 14:02, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Got it Harsh i'll get on it remember to link the post next time and signature with four ~ So i'll know. Anyway on it. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:33, May 22, 2017 (UTC) '' Reply The user has been blocked. As for the roleplays, a new rule has been set so only mods can open it. I opened it two times, but people simply do not read. How annoying! 'Energy X' 08:45, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Noticed and ''Well do!...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:59, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :I also reported all the off topic posts with Report Post. If a user is doing something against the rules, click on the 3 dots and click "Report Post." That will bring the post to moderator attention. And if it's not clear why it's breaking the rules, leave the moderator a message to explain to them what's wrong with the post. PokémonGamer 18:11, May 23, 2017 (UTC) One last little detail As PokemonGamer said be sure you do this as a user if Energy X isn't available on his Talk page just leave it on my Talk page & I'll report in for you alright? I've gone & locked the post while PokemonGamer report it in so you notice. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:26, May 23, 2017 (UTC) '' Got your message ''And I've sent word and reported the users messages on there so he'll handle it if anything else happens let me know just like that. Alright thank you & Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:38, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Reply User blocked. Energy ''X'' 18:57, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Reply I am aware of the issue. Well, the best thing to do is just to post one comment (do not repeat several times). Also you can also the Staff to fix the issue. Energy ''X'' 17:10, June 1, 2017 (UTC) You left the discord server? Silent Songbird (talk) 15:09, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Reply For stuff like that, a Chat is more suitable. Although, honestly, it is recommended to go to Discord instead. Energy ''X'' 20:36, September 13, 2017 (UTC) But is there any big issue with unbanning things on wiki? I don't think so. Plus discussing about pokemon and going slightly off topic is not that bad or a punishable offense. Is it? Anyways, can you explain about discord server? Ash vs gary (talk) 20:55, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :As you know with the issue, a lot of things can escalate in off topic posts, as the previous experience showed us. Since the Chat is not mobile-friendly, it is perhaps best to use Discord. I guess I'll have to make a Discord channel for you guys. Energy ''X'' 21:58, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Okay, thanks! But may I know when the Discord server is made? Thank you Ash vs gary (talk) Congratulations on becoming a Discussion moderator Harsh if you ever need anything let me know via talk page alright, Anyway congrats on becoming a Discussion moderator. : Kind Regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 02:47, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply For such situations, people should be warned first, which is what I did. The next time, however, the person can be blocked if they do that again, since they know what they are doing is wrong. Energy ''X'' 19:33, October 14, 2017 (UTC) I like your Minccino art piece and all your other art. They always look so nice. ~ An object who wanted to compliment Post your finished minccino art. I'd love to see it !!! :-) ~ Hhh my life sucks tbh so you don't want to know who I am Edits Can I maybe give you a tip on editing, as I see you haven't done this very much? Before you save and post your edits on articles, you can review your edit by clicking on the preview button. That will save you repetitive edits, and you can find easily mistakes in your edits. Also, the page history will not be "spammed" with like 10 edits that also could have been made in 1 edit. Misch60 (talk) 11:56, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much! Also for fixing that edit issue. I did not actually knew about that review option, so you notice.. Anyways, thanks for the tip! I'll definitely use from the next time I'll edit. [[User:Ash vs gary|Ashgary]] (talk) 12:32, November 19, 2017 (UTC) No problem. If you have got a problem, you can always ask the admins, content mods, rollbacks etc. They are most of the times able to help you with anything. Misch60 (talk) 12:35, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Editing Sure thing. We all make mistakes, sometimes, and look out for each other. Energy ''X'' 17:01, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey Harsh are you and a user Serena Cute, Sorry to say are you and that user causing problem as of lately? Just wondering and if you are hey whatever it is your doing even if it's on another wikis/or discussion area i recommend you stop with the annoying inconisitencies so you know as such & stop with the comments with stupidish thing's if you are alright, '' Reason Danullade12 has informed me about you and Serena Cute's annoyance and i just wanted to say & stop by to say stop alright and you can read his report on discussion post on here, If needed let me know because i'm upset if you continue with the annoying inconveniences or write stupidish thing's in comments i'll report this all to Energy X ThePokemonGamer or Lordranged 7 to see what they think alright'' Because whatever it is your doing i wont allow it even if it is on Danullade's discussion post on the Spanish pokemon wikis alright so you know as such regards i'll talk to you tomorrow on discussion post Mike out.Trainer Micah (talk) 01:35, November 28, 2017 (UTC) '' ''Micah, I don't even know what are you talking about... I never heard about that user before neither I am causing inconveniences in the discussions of other wikias.. since I am only on pokemon wiki and I am not on any other wiki so you notice... Maybe that user was misunderstood with the username of another person. So yeah, I am not the one who did all that.. that is some other person. Also, you could just report about that user "Serena Cute" for whatever she did. So you notice as such. I see thank you for letting me know & I'll inform Energy X & Danullade about the user Serena Cute to them since he runs another discussion post area on another wiki, So you know thanks for your message & i'll see on discussion post.Trainer Micah (talk) 03:10, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Happy New year 2018 Harsh & Alain! Knowing it's coming! Well knowing it's 15:00p.m for 3ds here's to a great year next year to all of us as discussion post moderator's with you & Alain Harsh. : '' Happy New year 2018 knowing it's coming for me at 23:59 tonight as for other system's it's 3:00p.m so nine hours to go. Yet who knows if i'll celebrate so you know as such there's a New year post by me kinda give it a read i also am glad that i kept it all in one post for today & night. Other post's for New year who user's made got delete so you know as such.'' :: Anyway Happy New year 2018 To You & Alain *Cheers guys*.Trainer Micah (talk) 21:05, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Report Done. Energy ''X'' 12:06, January 22, 2018 (UTC) why are you saying "tf" to me that's rudeMudkip57430Cool (talk) 04:12, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Artist thievery for discussion post I just wanted to swing by and say i know right same here, So make sure Saksham and Bill know about Artist thievery so we can all note it in as we keep watch in discussion post okay same goes with mixed media post (If i'm ever active alot) as anew rule so you know as such. : No more art thieft allowed especially on discussion so we noted kk.-Trainer Micah (talk) 23:16, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Jet changed? Hey i saw your reply and like i said to Bill via talk page if you say he's changed i welcome him back with open arm's. Plus i want to see how much he's changed and as you said "I two am hoping he's not the same "hot head" when he himself should have known better so yeah i recommend keeping that stuff unseen where Jet won't find it alright as in keeping at bey. And did you see what Bill said? He said he would've given up moderator rights if Jet got demoted so really the point is: "Jet was a "hot head" Bill was doing a super job deleting posts almost gave up" And has reather became my idol i looked upto him so yeah it's the reason why i became a discussion moderator. And glad yes Bill choose to stay as moderator for discussion so i'd give him some incouragement to keep going without him discussion wouldn't been where it is today and well Jet just needed time to cool down so yes. Anyway yeah if you wondering why Jet ignored Bill in mystery? '' ''Was becouse Bill was busy deleting posts as such so idk why Jet choose to ignore him.. He just kept poking and i warned him via talk page he ignore the warning given and energy x also spoke to him too so yeah it got to a point til it finally you know what happened. So yes it possibly explain it better here then discussion alight so you know as such. So really i welcome Jet and all old users back to discussion if anything happens we all have each others backs. We know everything so really yes i welcome everyone back without them discussion really changes over time so yeah. Anyway thought i'd message you here instead of discussion. So we can chat about it here alright any further explainations let me know alright and you can also chat with Energy x he may recall what happened that day too so yeah. Why we choose discussion to be a active chatting place without it well discord and who knows what would've been the other active ideals to bestow on. In case things got outta hand run chaotic and so on. '' ''So yeah anyway glad i choose to become discussion mod without me well i'm not going to go there alright so you know as such chat tomorrow gn..-Trainer Micah (talk) 03:44, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Block The user is blocked. Energy ''X'' 08:47, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Reply I gave them a warning. If such behabior continues, let me know. Energy ''X'' 18:01, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Reply Sure, I have left a reply with my votes on the thread.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:22, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Reply #2 and Story I noticed the votes and sure i have voted in, Also about what Sylvie said in off topic post, She's right about NedoXYZ1. '' ''The reason behind the story is i don't know if you we're online at the time? But she inappropriately plagiarism'd from Serebii forums as a post i deleted due to her wanting to show everyone upcoming past anime. Which i deleted by reason for plagiarism/Spams too. '' She then ask's in post what happened to my post? As you know i spoke kindly and gave her a warning you know what she did? She inappropriately down right yelled at me name called me rudely brought my parents into getting involved and spoke to us name called as well as she went off and name called several users inappropriate names, after i gave two warnings to her. The other came from a user.'' After i did that i locked the post. She then came to off topic post and she said she knew rules while quite frank she lied. And she went personal asked my age she then name called me a Pedophile *You heard right discussion mod a Pedophille* And that proved my final warning to her as well as her blocked she then sneak's past her ban creating a Instgram nonsense information of me sending her a message of her finding her and killing her. - Talk of her nonsense guilty there although she did make one thing right she was a she - '' ''Than TheyBannedFireW guessing TheyBannedFireWall was trying to find my account and doing something to it. So you know of it and i Reported to TheyBannedFireWall to make sure he knows of the nonsense MicahisPedophille1 made which was by NedoXYZ1 as a sockpuppet to make me look "guilty for this". '' So you know of this i was steaming red bloody at her for talking inappropriate, name called me and others, and ignored warnings, and going behind-the-scenes and gave this is why Sylvie said to ignore her. '' Reason Energy X did block her for some time back after well she snuck past the block that was placed and spoke nonsense on Instgram behind-the-scenes and yeah that account was banned due to impersonation of me as discussion mod. '' So afterwards i choose to ignore her for sometime after and if you want to know what she called the others well toxic kids and i annoying her, She also ignored there warnings in reply given too so yeah.'' "All that happened while you and other mods we're inactive." Doing exam's i believe if not hey NedoXYZ1's fault's here as i make my positive hit of the story on this to you okay? '' Seriously user's back then i hate to say it but watch yourself around her okay be careful i hate to say it but Sylvie is right alright?.. So you know as we continue to watch users daily...-Trainer Micah (talk) 20:53, June 30, 2019 (UTC)'' Can you Please delete this post? https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596307227 No need Already done...-Trainer Micah (talk) 05:22, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Hi Gary Oak.Is it ok if I just call you Gary?Anyway. Do you like Pokemon? If so why Did you choose Gary Oak instead of Ash Ketchum? I don't wanna sound or seem rude. To me, in the show,Gary Oak always seemed like the bad guy.Like Team Rocket but not. Hope you know what I mean. ��any way tho, nice to meet you and hope we could be friends.PS of you wanna be friends you would have to send the request cause I don't know how yet.�� PokeMaster65 (talk) 23:42, July 11, 2019 (UTC)Poke_Master65PokeMaster65 (talk) 23:42, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Hi Gary Oak.Is it ok if I just call you Gary?Anyway. Do you like Pokemon? If so why Did you choose Gary Oak instead of Ash Ketchum? I don't wanna sound or seem rude. To me, in the show,Gary Oak always seemed like the bad guy.Like Team Rocket but not. Hope you know what I mean. ��any way tho, nice to meet you and hope we could be friends.PS of you wanna be friends you would have to send the request cause I don't know how yet.�� PokeMaster65 (talk) 23:48, July 11, 2019 (UTC)Poke_Master65PokeMaster65 (talk) 23:48, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Reply I'm there already. Energy ''X'' 20:59, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Off topic Hey Harsh, i saw the reply of me about favorite Pokemon and it's still the same: Pikachu but so you know of that. The poll for your contest i remember the top left poll had the most voted but so you know when i voted in/on it i voted in the mid-bottom one. But so you know i've been pretty good via my end and just been checking around doing moderation before i go to sleep sometimes. Discord on other hand i'll check in/out every so often but so you know busy in all posts/discussions so yeah alot to do been busy. But so you know from me for discord i'll check in/out tomorrow i have a meme competition open if you want to help out i believe my post is in off topic if you want to help out i know you wanted to last time and yeah i'm still on the first round if you want to help out judgeable ideal but so you know thats pretty much it on me. If you need something i'm always around even if not 24/7 i'm still there early mornings via 1 am to 5ish then from 11ish to 8ish pm alright so you know just been on and off same to Bill that does it mornings i'm getting the hang of it so yeah. '' My schedule for Wednesday is changed abit but i'll be on at 3ish to do moderation afterwards idk man. But so you know on that if needed let me know and i'll respond when you need something or if you need something alright chat tomorrow?...-Trainer Micah (talk) 22:29, July 29, 2019 (UTC) '' The ot post seems to be locked. Can you sort this? J Allen CRHS (talk) 18:18, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Discussions A bit sad, but understandable. Once you return, you can contact me to give you the user rights back. Good luck to you. Energy ''X'' 21:08, November 29, 2019 (UTC)